Liquid-crystal display (LCD) devices, characterized by their low radiation, small size, and low power consumption, have gradually replaced traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and become widely used in various electronic products, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), flat panel TVs, and mobile phones.
In traditional LCD devices, external source drivers and gate drivers are used for driving the pixels of a panel in order to display images. Recently, a gate driver on array (GOA) technique has been developed in which the gate driver is fabricated directly on the LCD panel.
However, since there is parasitic capacitance between the gate electrode and the drain electrode of the traditional thin film transistor, the pixel element is apt to be affected by the parasitic capacitance during operation, resulting in a feed-through effect. This feed-through effect can easily cause the image to flicker, thus reducing the quality of the display.